This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Typical industrial chemical vapor infiltration systems are approximately 5-6% efficient in their use of the carbon in the hydrocarbon gasses being used. Even with currently patented methods and devices for chemical vapor infiltration, the efficiency is low in the range of 10%. Current recycling methods do not utilize the heavy hydrocarbons and reprocess them. The time to make carbon-carbon composites and thick films (>200 microns) is very long on the order of 1000-2000 hours to density from 0.4 g/cc to >1.75 g/cc.